Rutinitas Pagi
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Setiap kegiatan pagi yang ia lakukan selalu mengingatkan Bokuto pada kenangan dengan sang kekasih. BokuAka Fanfiction. For BokuAka Week #5 Day 2: Reminiscent. Happy reading!


**Rutinitas Pagi**

 _by 0-reiyuu_

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for Bokuaka Week #5**

 **Day 2 : Reminiscent**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Bokuto selalu memulai paginya sekitar pukul 05.45. Yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sengatan mentari pagi yang menyusup dari celah gorden pastel kamar mereka. Telapak tangannya akan menggerayahi tempat tidur di sampingnya. Biasanya akan terasa kehangatan yang sudah mulai mendingin, namun belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan jejak eksistensi teman tidurnya. Segaris senyum kecil merambah wajah, bagi Bokuto, Akaashi yang bangun lebih awal adalah pertanda harinya akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 _Selama empat tahun tinggal bernaung satu atap, Bokuto pernah beberapa kali menjumpai sosok Akaashi masih terbaring tak bersuara ketika manik emasnya menyambut dunia. Senyum bahagia pasti terukir di wajahnya kalau saja matanya tak menangkap jejak lelehan air mata dan kantung hijau keabu-abuan itu yang sembab dan menghitam. Mengingatkannya pada malam panjang yang harus keduanya lalui. Mengingatkan Bokuto akan ketidakberdayaannya._

 _Akaashi hanyalah manusia biasa di balik wajah datar dan sikap terorganisirnya. Ada kalanya dirinya mengalami suatu masa. Ketika kehidupan terasa tak berpihak padanya. Ketika tulang bahunya mulai retak untuk menopang. Keterpurukan. Break down. Dan pagi ini adalah salah satunya._

" _Keiji?"_

 _Tubuh lebih pendek itu bergeming, masih setia meringkuk di balik selimut tebal mereka. Tangis Akaashi tak pernah bersuara. Hanya saja bibir bawah yang digigit berlebih itu sudah cukup untuknya. Bias emosi yang terpancar penuh kegelisahan bak orang linglung sudah cukup meyakinkan. Akaashi tak baik-baik saja._

 _Saat itulah waktunya, Bokuto menjadi orang paling tenang sedunia. Ia tak berucap, namun matanya bersinar teduh dan hangat. Pipi basah itu ditangkup dengan tepak besar itu di kedua sisi. Ibu jari membelai selembut kapas penuh afeksi. Satu kecupan di dahi adalah permulaan, berlanjut ke setiap inci kulit wajah Akaashi yang terekspos. Bokuto tak berucap. Tapi gestur tubuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup, membawa pemuda satu tahun lebih muda itu ke dalam tempat paling aman dan nyaman yang pernah ada. Pelukan._

 **.**

Namun, hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya ruang di sebelah Bokuto selalu mendingin, mengaburkan eksistensi sang pasangan hidup.

Bokuto tak pernah dapat berfungsi sempurna sebelum segelas kopi memasuki sistem percernaannya. Oleh karena itu hal pertama yang pemuda pecinta burung hantu itu lakukan ketika beranjak dari ranjang adalah menggerakkan otot-otot kakinya ke arah dapur. Tak peduli walaupun dengan rambut tidurnya yang belum tertata, garis tetesan air liur bekas mimpi semalam ataupun uapan berbau mulut.

Mengandalkan memori tubuh yang terasah selama empat tahun, tubuh kekar hasil dedikasi pada olahraga voli itu bermanufer ke arah dapur. Tangannya sigap menyalakan kompor dan memasangkan pantat ketel dengan bara api. Selagi menunggu tangan kirinya menyabet sebuah mug putih usang dari meja konter.

 _ **Ting!**_

Badan _mug_ keramik itu tak sengaja membentur pelan _mug_ lain dengan desain yang sama—yang membedakan hanyalah gambar di badan _mug_. Milik Bokuto bergambar karakter lucu burung hantu bertanduk dan satunya burung hantu berkaki merah.

Sepasang _mug_ itu adalah pemberian sahabat baik mereka, Kuroo Tetsurou atas tinggalnya mereka berdua di bawah satu atap. _Mug_ sederhana berbahan keramik berwarna putih dengan gambar sepasang burung hantu yang mempersonifikasikan si penerima. Semenjak diserahkan sepasang _mug_ tersebut menempati tempat istimewa di konter dapur apartemen mereka berdua. Tiada keistimewaan lain dari benda itu selain dari siapa benda itu berasal, namun baik Bokuto maupun Akaashi terlalu sayang untuk tak menggunakannya. Terlebih lagi sepasang _mug_ itu adalah kotak kenangan yang menyimpan pagi mereka.

 **.**

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Koutarou-san." Ucapan selamat pagi menentramkan dan bau panekuk baru matang adalah stimulus inderanya di pagi hari. Sembari mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawa yang masih tersangkut di cabang-cabang bunga mimpi, Bokuto menyamankan dirinya di sisi luar konter dapur mereka. Sepiring panekuk hangat dan secangkir kopi sudah tersaji di hadapan. Pun berlaku di seberang konter sana._

 _Bokuto menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu penuh nikmat. Aromanya menusuk indera penciuman, memaksa otaknya bangun dan bekerja. Sesapan itu berhenti di pertengahan jalan. Bibir mug dengan daging bibir itu dijauhkan. Manik emas Bokuto memandang si hitam setengah curiga._

" _Akaashi, kau mencurangi takaran gula kopiku lagi," tuduhnya._

 _Yang dituduh hanya menatap datar. Suapan pada potongan panekuk yang sempat tertunda kembali dilanjutkan._

" _Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi glukosa di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Bokuto-san."_

" _Hooo..."_

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan panekuk yang terendam cairan madu yang sedang dikonsumsi sang kekasih?_

" _Akaashi, sudah kubilang kopiku butuh empat sendok gula," protes Bokuto, "kalau tidak aku tidak bisa bangun dengan benar."_

" _Tanpa empat sendok gula kau tetap bangun dengan benar, Bokuto-san. Jangan berlebihan," jawab Akaashi setengah tak peduli. Panekuknya sudah tertelan setengah piring._

" _AKAAAASHIII!"_

 _Pagi mereka akan dimulai dengan argumen tidak penting macam begini. Si abu-abu putih suka kopinya terasa manis di setiap tegukan, kebalikannya si hitam lebih memilih kopi pahit. Semua orang tahu bahwa Bokuto dan Akaashi adalah dua manusia dengan kepribadian bagaikan sisi koin yang saling memunggungi. Namun yang pasti, kekanakan adalah karakter Bokuto. Siapa sangka Akaashi bisa kekanakan juga? Dan siapa sangka Bokuto tak bisa lebih kekanakan lagi?_

 _Tubuh lebih besar itu bangun dari tempat duduk. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya di atas konter. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu lawan bicara, dipaksa bertemu pandang. Setetes madu bercampur saliva di ujung bibir sewarna kelopak sakura itu membangkitkan libido. Mau tak mau Bokuto harus menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Tergoda. Pagutan panas itu tak terelakkan. Bibir manis itu digagahi penuh nafsu. Rongga mulut itu diperkosa lidah. Remahan kue panekuk bercampur saliva menyelip keluar di antara pagutan._

" _Hmmm... Aku lebih suka rasa miso kemarin pagi."_

 **.**

Empat sendok gula dituangkan dalam cairan bubuk hitam bercampur air panas. Cairan hitam di _mug_ sebelahnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Harumnya uap kopi bercampur hembusan uap pendingin ruangan. Bokuto membawa hasil karyanya itu menuju ruang santai, salah satu tempat sakralnya dengan sang terkasih. Keduanya sama-sama diletakkan di atas meja kaca. Si pemilik memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Remote televisi di sahut. Kotak berlayar datar itu menyala, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian formal menerangkan cuaca. Kopi disesap setengah jalan. Lebih manis dari biasanya. Saluran televisi diganti asal. Begitu terus hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Bokuto bosan. Sosoknya tidur tengkurap menguasai sofa. Teman bersantainya telah tandas. Wadahnya bersanding manis dengan kembarannya di atas meja. _Mug_ itu tak lagi panas, isinya diabaikan tak tersentuh. Mata emasnya memperhatikan sepasang gambar kartun burung hantu itu seksama. Sudah mengabur usang memang, namun ingatan masih mematri setiap lekuk bentuknya. Telunjuknya terjulur malas, membelai pipi si kaki merah sayang. Senyum kecil penuh kerinduan memancar.

"Akaashi kapan kau pulang? Aku rindu padamu."

Di dalam kota televisi sang terkasih tengah melakukan adegan ciuman dengan wanita tak dikenal.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note, author's corner:**_

Entri kedua! Sebenarnya ini aku ragu, nyambung sama prompt-nya nggak sih? Sebodo ngamatlah. Semoga aja tetep nyambung ya /maksa

Terima kasih telah membaca. Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini. Kalau berkenan silakan tinggalkan kritik, saran, opini dan review. See you soon! ^_^


End file.
